


Обещание

by MrDramaQueen



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDramaQueen/pseuds/MrDramaQueen
Summary: — Я знаю, что ты думаешь о том, что это скоро пройдет. Нет, это не так. Ты мой, а я твой. И чтобы я ни сделал, знай это. Мне жаль за все то, что было и что будет.  Но мы будем вместе до конца жизни. Поклянись.— Клянусь, мастер Брюс.





	Обещание

      Яркий солнечный свет пробивался сквозь плотные шторы. Лучик света так назойливо пытался проскочить сквозь портьеры, мешая спать юному господину.  
  
      Осеннее солнце светило, но уже не грело, поэтому из приоткрытого окна дул прохладный свежий ветерок. Брюс поежился и натянул теплое, нагретое собственным телом, одеяло на себя.  
  
      За окном, гоняемые ветром, шуршали опавшие листья. Брюс посмотрел на пустующее нетронутое место на кровати рядом с собой и нахмурился. Он привык просыпаться вместе с Альфредом с утра пораньше и слышать: «Мастер Брюс, вам не обязательно вставать в такую рань. Завтрак будет через час. Поспите еще, а я вас разбужу». А теперь, обнаружив, что мужчины нет рядом, Брюс был озадачен.  
  
      Как правило, он вставал вместе с Альфредом и шел с утра на пробежку или в тренажерный зал, расположенный в подвале дома. Сейчас же, на удивление, соседнее место пустовало.  
  
      Брюс перевернулся на бок и обхватил хлопковую подушку Альфреда руками, обнимая ее и вдыхая парфюм мужчины: немного терпкий с ароматом корицы. Приятная на ощупь ткань холодила кожу. Но стоило Брюсу только двинуться — и голову пронзила резкая боль, напоминая о веселой ночи.  
  
      В голове целым роем мчались воспоминания, начиная со скучного благотворительного вечера, который Брюс устроил у себя в Уэйн Мэноре, заканчивая тем, как он купил клуб, чтобы утереть нос зазнавшемуся подростку. Он помнил все: сколько выпил, как танцевал на барной стойке, поливая всех шампанским, и как — самое главное — целовался с какой-то девушкой, чье имя сейчас даже не вспомнит.  
  
      В этот момент ему стало в первую очередь стыдно перед Альфредом. Не только из-за того, что случилось ночью, а в целом за свое поведение. В последнее время, после того, как он убил Ра’с аль Гула, все пошло наперекосяк. Альфред, который был ближе всех для него, попал под раздачу. Брюс то и делал, что кричал на него и обвинял во всем, в чем только можно. Не мог смириться с тем, что он убил кого-то. Вел себя как истеричка. Если бы не он убил Ра’с аль Гула, так тот бы убил тех, кого он любит. Альфред всегда шел на все ради него. А еще эта ночь, которой он хотел что-то доказать. Вот только кому и что?  
  
      Брюс повернул голову в сторону прикроватной тумбочки, чтобы посмотреть на время, и заметил заботливо поставленный стакан и пару таблеток. Он улыбнулся, видя проявление чувств со стороны Альфреда, а затем нахмурился, чувствуя стыд.  
  
      Как он мог так облажаться? Он долгие месяцы добивался Альфреда, доказывая, что он уже не тот маленький ребенок, каким его до сих пор видит мужчина, а взрослый человек. Но в данный момент Брюс понимает, что ночной поступок опровергает все то, что он пытался доказать. Боже правый, он повел себя как избалованный богатенький ребенок, которому родители оставили свою кредитку и уехали по делам на выходные (с одной поправочкой, что родителей у него нет). Брюс повел себя с точностью до наоборот так, как хотел бы его покойный отец.  
  
      Из размышлений его вывел голос Альфреда. Брюс посмотрел на него и не увидел ничего в его лице: ни злости, ни разочарования, ни усталости после бессонной ночи, пока тот искал по всему Готэму Брюса, — ничего. Как будто он не ушел, не предупредив, на всю ночь и не заставил — в чем он уверен — волноваться Альфреда.  
  
      — Доброе утро, мастер Брюс, как спалось? — произносит Альфред своим привычным голосом.  
  
      Брюсу было бы легче, если бы тот на него кричал или отчитывал, — он ожидал этого — но никак не будничный тон.  
  
      — Как я оказался здесь? — вместо ответа на вопрос спросил Брюс. Он помнил все, за что ему может быть стыдно, но такую простую вещь, как эта, он забыл.  
  
      — Вы совсем ничего не помните, мастер Брюс? Вы позвонили мне ночью, — боже правый, вы не могли этого сделать раньше, чтобы я не волновался? — и сказали забрать вас. Признаться, когда я приехал, вы не могли оторваться от мисс Грейс, кажется. Но я подумал, что с утра вы простите мне сию вольность. Так как вам спалось? Голова не болит? — продолжил Альфред тем же тоном, как будто ничего не случилось.  
  
      — Все в порядке, Альфред, спасибо за все, — коротко ответил Брюс, чувствуя, что на большее его не хватит.  
  
      — Тогда, как будете в состоянии, можете перейти в свою комнату. Я приготовил ее для вас.  
  
      На этих словах Брюс замер. Он давно не использует свою комнату по назначению. Вот уже несколько месяцев он спит вместе с Альфредом, забыв, что такое одинокие ночи.  
  
      — В каком смысле? — тихо спрашивает Брюс, боясь услышать то, о чем он думает. Что после того, что он натворил, Альфред не захочет его видеть рядом с собой.  
  
      В комнате повисла тишина. Лишь было слышно, как за окном шелестят листья да как тикают стрелки часов, которые стояли на тумбочке.  
  
      — Я подумал, что вы заинтересовались в мисс Грейс, и что вы… — остальная часть предложения повисла в воздухе. Но она не требовала огласке. Брюс и без того знал, что имеет в виду Альфред.  
  
      — Иди сюда, — тихо говорит Брюс, раскрывая объятья и надеясь, что еще не все потеряно. Что мужчина не отвернется от него. — То, что ты видел вчера… этого не должно было быть. Я просто… — Альфред ждал оправданий, ждал извинений. Он ждал все что угодно, но не это. — Пожалуйста, не уходи.  
  
      Брюс смотрел на мужчину заплаканными глазами. Он даже и не заметил, что задержал дыхание от страха. Он боялся, что в данный момент все рухнет.  
  
      Альфред долго молчит, смотря Брюсу в глаза и видя в этом мальчишке целый мир, и понимает, что всегда примет его обратно. Что бы ни случилось. Он знает, что рано или поздно Брюс поймет, что не может продолжать свои отношения с дворецким. Поймет, что это был юношеский максимализм, глупая подростковая влюбленность, которая с возрастом пройдет.  
  
      — Нет, — говорит Брюс, нежась в объятьях Альфреда.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Я знаю, что ты думаешь о том, что это скоро пройдет. Нет, это не так. Ты мой, а я твой. И что бы я ни сделал, знай это. Мне жаль за все то, что было и что будет. Но мы будем вместе до конца жизни. Поклянись.  
  
      — Клянусь, мастер Брюс.  
  
      И какие бы испытания их не ждали — на улицах Готэма и во взаимодействиях Брюса с другими людьми, — какие бы ни происходили между ними ссоры, все будет хорошо. Альфред готов стерпеть все, пока Брюс возвращается в его объятья. Ведь он поклялся, что не оставит его.


End file.
